


Declarations of Love

by KazOfScotland



Series: KCAWS 30 Days Autumn Writing 2020 [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 31 days of writing, Flufftober, Idiots in Love, Keep Calm and Write Something, Love Declarations, M/M, Not Really Catherine Friendly, dialogue only, seance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day and of course Danny and Steve end up arguing. But over a seance and a birthday, that’s just not normal, even for them. However, declarations of love do occur.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Catherine Rollins, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: KCAWS 30 Days Autumn Writing 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948771
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Declarations of Love

“You did what?”

“I went to a seance. I went to a seance so that I could say goodbye.”

“I don’t get it, you went to the funeral. How was that not a chance to say goodbye?”

“I had to know that she was at peace. I couldn’t find that out at her funeral, Danny!”

“You actually believe in that stuff? You believe that there are people who can communicate with the dead, Steven?”

“I don’t know, Danny, but I had to try something!”

“Why now? It’s been two years. I thought you had moved on!”

“Danny, can’t you just let it go?”

“No! You, super seal, who does not do love or romance, went to a seance to make sure that your ex-girlfriend is at peace? Really?”

“Yes, really Danno!”

“Do you still love Catherine? Is that why you went to the seance? You still love her so you, what, wanted her okay to hook up with me? Is that it?”

“No! I don’t love Catherine. I haven’t for a long time, Danny, you know that!”

“So why did you go to a seance on Valentine’s Day? Just tell me, Steve.”

“Because it is her birthday and I wanted to end it all before I came home to you!”

“Why now though?”

“Because I love you!”

“How has it taken so long for you to decide to end it all with Catherine? How, Steven?”

“Because I didn’t want to tell you that I love you, because I don’t want to lose you. Do you get that Danny?”

“Wait, what?”

“I love you, Danny. Is that really so difficult to understand? I love you!”

“You love me and you think that you should tell me whilst were arguing about a seance and you wanting to see that Catherine is at peace. You think that this is the Valentines Day love declaration that would be returned happily?”

“It doesn’t matter because I was right Daniel! You don’t feel the same way and I am going to lose you anyway!”

“You are an idiot, babe. You know that, right?”

“How?”

“I love you, Steven! I just don’t get why Catherine is getting in the middle of our relationship again!”

“She’s not.”

“Babe, it was our valentines date and you were late because you went to a seance to speak to Catherine. Do you understand why I feel like that? Today was already overshadowed with it being her birthday!”

“I’m sorry, Danny. I didn’t realise you felt that way.”

“This is why we need to talk. I love you but we can’t keep doing this.”

“Okay.”

“So we’ll talk. No more hiding how we feel even if it’s difficult. Deal?”

“Deal. So do you want to go to dinner still?”

“Why do we order in instead?”


End file.
